A fluoropropylene carbonate is used as a solvent for a non-aqueous electrolytic solution to be used for electrochemical devices such as secondary batteries and capacitors.
This fluoropropylene carbonate, especially 3-fluoropropylene carbonate is prepared by the following methods.
(1) Method according to a reaction of a fluorine-containing compound having epoxy group (1-fluoro-2,3-epoxypropane) and carbon dioxide (Non-patent Documents 1 and 2)
(2) Method of direct fluorination of a propylene carbonate using fluorine gas (Non-patent Documents 3 to 5)